Optics (Eugene Hecht)
Optics is a Physics textbook, first published in 1975. Now in it's fifth edition, it is credited to Eugene Hecht alone, although the first edition was co-authored with Alfred Zajac. The book covers the field of Optics widely, including underlying theory such as Waves and Electromagnetism. In the mathematical realm, it also covers Fourier Transforms. It has a lengthy writing style similar to University Physics. History Publications # 1975 # 1987 # 1998 # 2001 # 2017 Contents Covers The fifth edition cover depicts an array of differently colored lenses; lime green, blue, red and dark green. The lenses slightly overlap, depicting how they can allow increasingly specific parts of the spectrum through, and how the red overlapping the dark green renders it nearly completely opaque. Fifth, Global Edition Each chapter except the first ends with a Problems section which isn't numerated. Table of Contents # A Brief History ## Prolegomenon ## In the Beginning ## From the Seventeenth Century ## The Nineteenth Century ## Twentieth-Century Optics # Wave Motion ## One-Dimensional Waves ## Harmonic Waves ## Phase and Phase Velocity ## The Superposition Principle ## The Complex Representation ## Phasors and the Addition of Waves ## Plane Waves ## The Three-Dimensional Differential Wave Equation ## Spherical Waves ## Cylindrical Waves ## Twisted Light # Electromagnetic Theory, Photons, and Light ## Basic Laws of Electromagnetic Theory ## Electromagnetic Waves ## Energy and Momentum ## Radiation ## Light in Bulk Matter ## The Electromagnetic-Photon Spectrum ## Quantum Field Theory # The Propagation of Light ## Introduction ## Rayleigh Scattering ## Reflection ## Refraction ## Fermat's Principle ## The Electromagnetic Approach ## Total Internal Reflection ## Optical Properties of Metals ## Familiar Aspects of the Interaction of Light and Matter ## The Stokes Treatment of Reflection and Refraction ## Photons, Waves and Probability # Geometrical Optics ## Introductiory Remarks ## Lenses ## Stops ## Mirrors ## Prisms ## Fiberoptics ## Optical Systems ## Wavefront Shaping ## Gravitational Lensing # More on Geometrical Optics ## Thick Lenses and Lens Systems ## Analytical Ray Tracing ## Aberrations ## GRIN Systems ## Concluding Remarks # The Superposition of Waves ## The Addition of Waves of the Same Frequency ## The Addition of Waves of Different Frequency ## Anharmonic Periodic Waves ## Nonperiodic Waves # Polarization ## The Nature of Polarized Light ## Polarizers ## Dichroism ## Birefringence ## Scattering and Polarization ## Polarization by Reflection ## Retarders ## Circular Polarizers ## Polarization of Polychromatic Light ## Optical Activity ## Induced Optical Effects―Optical Modulators ## Liquid Crystals ## A Mathematical Description of Polarization # Interference ## General Considerations ## Conditions for Interference ## Wavefront-Splitting Interferometers ## Amplitude-Splitting Interferometers ## Types and Localization of Interference Fringes ## Multiple-Beam Interference ## Applications of Single and Multilayer Films ## Applications of Interferometry # Diffraction ## Preliminary Considerations ## Fraunhofer Diffraction ## Fresnel Diffraction ## Kirchoff's Scalar Diffraction Theory ## Boundary Diffraction Waves # Fourier Optics ## Introduction ## Fourier Transforms ## Optical Applications # Basics of Coherence Theory ## Introduction ## Fringes and Coherence ## Visibility ## The Mutual Coherence Function and the Degree of Coherence ## Coherence and Stellar Interferometry # Modern Optics: Lasers and Other Topics ## Lasers and Laserlight ## Imagery―The Spatial Distribution of Optical Information ## Holography ## Nonlinear Optics * Appendix 1 * Appendix 2 * Table 1 * Solutions to Selected Problems * Bibliography * Index * List of Tables Assessment The subject is grazed in University Physics, another Pearson publication. Gallery Image:Optics Cover.jpg|Optics Cover Image:Optics Cover Edition2.jpg|Optics Cover 2nd Edition Image:Optics Cover Edition3.jpg|Optics Cover 3rd Edition Image:Optics Cover Edition4.jpg|Optics Cover 4th Edition Image:Optics Cover Edition5.jpg|Optics Cover 5th Edition Image:Optics -5th-Global-Edition-Eugene-Hecht.jpg|Optics Cover 5th Global Edition